


All That Glitters

by eyemeohmy



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Just Needed Some Booty, Kink Meme, Lust, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexuality, Tactile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 20:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3424490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyemeohmy/pseuds/eyemeohmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"All that glitters is not gold." Optimus is fascinated by Starscream. Seems it's not entirely onesided.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All That Glitters

**Author's Note:**

> Another oldfic from 2011, edited and cleaned up a bit.
> 
> Based on another kink meme request. Basically, Optimus worships Starscream's body as the Seeker snarks at him. A type of "what if" ending to "Partners" where Optimus does take Starscream back when Starscream asked to join the Autobots, implying the fight with Arcee and all that never happened.
> 
> more illogical pairings very delicious

In a way, Starscream was predictably unpredictable.

There was always a sense of... danger, of chaos, when around Starscream. Sometimes it was frightening, deadly, other times ridiculous and messy, but you always had to be on guard when you were around him. He had no true ally or friend; while he desired the loyalty and respect of both his inferiors and superiors, he was not afraid to treat them like garbage or scheme their demises behind their backs. So though Starscream may turn at any moment, you could expect such from him.

Predictably unpredictable.

So, of course, everyone was suspicious of the Seeker when he suddenly begged to join the Autobots. It shocked everyone, and yet they knew there were ulterior motives. A change of heart? A sudden epiphany? Never. Starscream had reasons for defecting, and they were nothing noble or pure. The Autobots knew the truth would surface at some point, but they held their breaths anyway.

Rafael had likened Starscream to a rattlesnake. The Earth serpents, they would lie low in the grass where you couldn't see them, and they struck with whip-like speed when you least expected it. However, rattlesnakes often gave their positions away by rattling their tails. To warn and fend off predators, of course, but that wasn't why Starscream rattled his tail, so to speak. 

Starscream, despite his agility and cunning, was still clumsy and had a tendency to sometimes trip the wire and make his intentions known so his victims were not entirely caught off guard. Underneath all that cruel ambition and wit, there was a temper and ego that bogged his true potential down. Cement shoes he wore but refused to acknowledge.

It didn't really surprise the Autobots that Optimus, however, had accepted Starscream into the fold. Not entirely, of course. Optimus was willing to give most people the benefit of the doubt, but he was not immediately trusting. Years of war and betrayal had hardened him and thickened the Autobot leader's skin.

Yet, Starscream seemed... somewhat sincere in his desires.

Driven mostly by fear, like a wolf willing to feast off scraps just for a decent meal. In Starscream's case, a way to save his treacherous hide. Even if Megatron had essentially given him a second (extremely over exaggerated) chance, Starscream knew he was one step away from the edge of the cliff, and one false move would send him spiraling into the Pit. 

Airachnid wasn't very much help, either. She was happy to give him a little push.

Optimus, nonetheless, offered him shelter.

The humans were more shocked than Optimus's comrades when the Decepticon was given asylum. All except one. Miko said they should just "disconnect the slag permanently, y'know?" and Raf suggested keeping him under heavy lock and key, or even turning him over to Fowler.

Fowler--ha, for now, Fowler need not know of their P.O.W. 

It was Jack who was hesitant to give his opinion. In a soft, indecisive voice, he had agreed with both sides-- Starscream couldn't be trusted, but perhaps if there was some way to reach out to him, at least they could try? "I mean, I'm sure if anything goes wrong, there's five of you and only one of him. You've beaten Starscream before. He's cowardly, too; wouldn't stand a chance, and he'd probably try to run instead of fight. So what are our losses?"

Arcee, however, disagreed. "I know we're partners, Jack," she said, "but I'm with Miko on this one."

In any case, Optimus had agreed to keep Starscream under heavy surveillance. He did not wish to make their guest feel like a prisoner, but with the way he was forced into a room (albeit a relatively comfortable one), constantly monitored and unable to leave, it was hard believing he was anything but.

Starscream grumbled here and there, but mostly he was quiet, listened tentatively. He chose to ignore the scoffs and scowls and insults thrown at him, either because he was plotting something or he was just too damn tired to care.

However, Starscream made one thing very clear. He would not speak nor allow any Autobot or person in his chambers but Optimus.

Ratchet had offered (really been ordered after some arguing) to patch up a few minor wounds and dents on the Seeker, but Starscream snarled at the medic and barked at him to leave. This nearly caused a fight, but Optimus intervened just in time. Bumblebee had brought Starscream energon the morning after they had taken the mech, so to speak, under their wings. The Seeker kicked the cubes over, spilling its contents all over the floor; Starscream voiced his distrust in the "mute little scout," as the energon may have been poisoned.

Optimus had pressing duties to attend to, but Starscream had rightfully earned his place as top priority. In the span of a week since Starscream was brought to the secret Autobot base, he did not entirely refer to himself as an Autobot, nor was he much help.

However, he did offer advice; bits and pieces. Nothing too important or critical, but worth investigating. Truth be told, some information of recent activity had been limited to his access. Megatron had probably ordered his crew to bring any information to him directly, and leave Starscream in the dark. Obviously because the warlord was still debating keeping him around.

Starscream fed these scraps of data and info only to Optimus. The others carried them out. He sometimes spoke in riddles, wearing this terrible shit-eating grin. Sometimes he was blunt and irritable and those were the days he tended to pace in his room, flexing his claws and replying curtly and in snips and snaps.

Starscream was a flier, a true Seeker, and it was plain to see being cooped up in a room was starting to take effect on him.

However, in their time together, Optimus seemed to have grown somewhat... fond of Starscream. In a way he was not quite sure he understood. The Seeker was very good at keeping his lips sealed about his personal life, about his more darker experiences aboard the _Nemesis_. Still smart, but still clumsy; what he didn't answer verbally, body language spoke volumes instead.

Life had not been entirely kind to Starscream, but Optimus was not surprised by this. He saw the way his men and companions treated him. He knew they would turn on Starscream at the drop of a hat, no questions asked.

Though Optimus couldn't blame Starscream's former comrades, either. Starscream could be just as brutal and cruel as Megatron. He was second in command of the Decepticons for a reason.

So, perhaps it was pity. Perhaps something else. Didn't seem to matter. Because, eventually, Starscream managed to crawl his way under the Autobot leader's skin. The same way he had Megatron's, maybe. The reason he had lived this long, the silver-tongued manipulator.

Time passed and Starscream was slowly allowed outside his quarters to stretch his wings, fly a little, and things changed, in favor of not one, but two.

"An unexpected side effect."

Optimus looked up. The Seeker sat before him on his berth. Optimus was running a routine diagnostic scan on Starscream, since Ratchet wasn't allowed within twenty feet of the former Decepticon. "What?" he murmured, and lowered the scanning device.

Starscream shook his head slightly. He then placed a hand over Optimus's, pushed it down a little. The Autobot did not betray his expression, hiding all surprise and confusion. Starscream leered, all teeth and oil. "This is all so formal. Why don't we preform my physical in a more... Well." He broke off into a small chortle. Then his fingers tightened around Optimus's wrist, yanked him forward; placed a hand over the hot metal of his chestplates. 

Optimus remained on guard, but did not pull away. "Starscream..." Yet he knew an advance when he saw one, and when one was being used on him.

"Don't act so coy and naive, Prime," Starscream purred. He clicked one sharp talon beneath the Autobot's chin. "You've lost your subtle edge over the past few days. I've seen the interest in your optics, distant as it may be. You've concealed it well up until this point."

"My interest in you," Optimus said, "is as a comrade and friend."

"Comrade? Friend?" The Seeker laughed bitterly. "Hardly." He drew his hand back, and Optimus slowly lifted his from Starscream's chest. Did not pull entirely away, however. "If I were such in your eyes, I wouldn't be cooped up and chained in this room like some caged bird," he spat. Then, his optics softened, suddenly, and it was that predictable unpredictability, his shifting of moods in seconds flat. "However, I do not blame you. I don't exactly have that"--he clenched claws together--"'Autobot vibe' about me just yet. Nor do your soldiers think very highly of me."

"You must earn their respect," Optimus insisted. "You can start by treating them _with respect_."

Starscream scowled, caught. "We're backpedaling," he said. He sat forward and the soft light above caught his chassis, biolights glowing brighter. 

Optimus swallowed. 

"You should feel honored. I'm not like this with everyone. The intrigue is mutual. More out of pity," he sneered at the slight furrow in the Autobot's optic ridges, "than desire."

"We will not have this discussion."

"What's there to discuss?" Starscream chirped. He was on his feet in a beat, and Optimus was ready to fight before the Seeker was pressed flush against him. He felt the heat of the Seeker's field and frame mix with his own, and his knees locked. "Words are unnecessary where only actions matter." His fingers ghostly traced along Optimus's hand, worked up his arm; thick, pointed claws clak-ticked against elbow plating. Starscream murmured a second later, "You're not fighting me, Prime. Have you raised the white flag?" He gently flicked the edge of the Autobot's shoulder.

Optimus locked optics with the Seeker. Glared bright blue. Starscream had to look away, and he almost stepped back. Then, heavy hands, soft yet battle worn, rested against his chest and Starscream's intakes hitched with slight surprise. One hand moved hesitantly to cup a sharp, curved hip and the alarm subsided quickly in the former Decepticon. He grinned, once more pressed the tip of his finger beneath Prime's chin, drawing him closer. 

"I'm glad you reconsidered, though it didn't take you very long."

Optimus didn't respond. With the Seeker's lips so close, words, indeed, held no importance. He pressed his mouth to Starscream's, and they kissed. It wasn't nearly as passionate as the tension between them would have suggested once it had been addressed. Nonetheless, it sent their sparks reeling, with something between fascination and fearlessness. Staring down a great beast that could tear you to pieces, the adrenaline overtook any logic. 

The desire to play with fire was not only a Decepticon trait, and Optimus was young and reckless once, so many, many eons ago.

Optimus only intended for the kiss to be fairly chaste. Then Starscream lashed his tongue slowly across his lips. 

Well, then.

Optimus followed along after a moment of hesitation, and the Seeker opened his mouth, just enough. Optimus slid his tongue inside, tasted unfamiliar heat, and Starscream's moan was rumbling deep in the pit of his throat.

Optimus was still cautious, knew he could quickly defend himself should Starscream decide to turn the tables; stiffened, just a moment, when Starscream's hand settled against the side of his helm, held it in place. Deepened their kiss, until coolant smeared across their lips. A thin stream of cold blue cutting down Starscream's sharp chin, and he swallowed heavily.

The kiss may have been rather dull and routine, but to them it might as well have been either a kiss of life or death. 

Optimus had been in love and intimate before--he quickly had to think of the moment at hand, memories of _her_ always suddenly twisting his spark--and this was nothing new to him. He'd known love and lust and desire. Long, romantic kisses and quick, "this may be the end" farewells. Heat of all varieties. 

However, this was one he had yet to experience; it was unique, and perhaps it was something that only Starscream carried, but it was immensely overpowering. He moved in closer, as if wanting any space and air between them completely sealed by his lips. Starscream grunted something but returned with almost the same luster, devouring the Autobot with perfect control.

Starscream drew back first, a thin strip of liquid between their lips before it broke. Vents hissing as they gathered air. The mechs took a moment to breathe and steady their processors. With a smile, Starscream ducked forward, and licked the drop of coolant from the corner of Prime's mouth. In return, Optimus lapped up the remaining streak across his chin, and the Seeker shivered as the tongue moved slow. 

With another breathless smirk, Starscream wrapped claws around the Autobot's head again, swept in for another kiss. This one shorter, lighter and then he stepped back, sat on the cold berth. "Go ahead, Prime," Starscream purred, bracing hands against the bed. "You no longer have to bite your tongue."

Optimus's spark thrummed. He felt hot and heavy, scared yet fearless. The adrenaline pushed him forward, silenced the remaining whispers of doubt. His hands pressed against the Seeker's massive chestplates and began to move, tracing along the metal that glowed beneath the egg shell white light bathing the room. He worked his palms in circular motions, kneading dermal plating with his fingers. With both the right amount of pressure and tenderness.

Starscream was crooning lowly, his claws twitching but remaining at his sides.

Working downward, digits caressed more armor. Slipped down abdominal plating and skirting just along the seams. Occasionally dipping just the very tip of a finger against the parting crevices, separating metal from tender dermal plating and circuitry.

Starscream grumbled and his hips shivered under Optimus's ministrations. "My, aren't we greedy?" the Seeker teased. Optimus did not respond, continued working Starscream's tiny waist over. Thumb smoothed over ridges, digits pawing the sharp edges of branched steel.

Starscream lifted a hand, placed it on the Autobot's head. "Aren't Autobots always preaching about patience and modesty?" he sneered. "Yet here you are. Almost desperate." His thumb ran along one antenna. "I'd thought you would have leashed all your petty emotions better than this." A claw stabbed into the antenna and the Prime growl-moaned. "However, I did extend a full invitation. I'm just disappointed, in a way. You seem to have invested such trust in me over our short amount of time together."

Optimus's hands massaged hip and groin plating. Starscream grunted. Still, the Autobot did not speak. He was entirely focused on the steel presented to him so freely. It was mesmerizing, the shine and gloss, every flaw and minute detail. Whether it was the heat swamping his processors or Starscream being made of some sort of unique material, his chassis was extremely enticing.

"Maybe it isn't trust. You don't always need trust--not much of it, at least--when engaging in these activities. Just enough to get you by and out alive. So it may be you've lost more of your edge than I originally believed?" Starscream wriggled as fingers stroked his inner thighs. "Or." His fingers tightened around the Autobot's helm, and he growled, "You go the extra megamile to express your _pity_."

Pity, lust, foolishness--Prime wasn't answering. It was almost infuriating. He just continued fawning over the Seeker's chassis. Thumbing seams between thigh and groin, poking at peripheral circuitry near the surface. 

Starscream was determined to stay on top, as he believed he had complete control over the situation. He cleared his throat, tapped a claw to the blue helm. "Doesn't matter," he murmured, "color me surprised, whatever your reason or intentions. You're an Autobot, after all; there's no dirty trick up your sleeve. Even if there were, your kind hardly ever follow through."

Optimus was still unresponsive, and while Starscream appreciated all the worship his body was getting, his ego would not be so easily ignored. "It's because most of you Autobots--" he growled and Optimus grunted, standing back when Starscream jerked up his bent knee, separating them. He then lashed out his leg, shoved his foot and heel against the creaking windshields of Optimus's chest. His red optics brightened, sneer on his face. "--Are all a bunch of bleeding, hopeless sparks. That is why you are in danger of losing this war."

The Autobot opened his mouth, as if to speak. Starscream waited, anticipating. Then hands were holding his heel, almost _daintily_ , and Optimus leaned forward, staring intensely at the long limb as he stroked his calf.

Starscream's wings twitched and his optics squinted, a sudden warm rush around his spark. Optimus's fingers moved against tense lines and plating on his foot, against the heel, beneath, above. Starscream felt a little lightheaded, nearly slipping a few inches forward and off the damn bed.

Starscream gathered his wits quickly and drew back his leg. "Are you too ashamed to admit the truth? To realize everything I've said is right? Or are you just that easy to control?" he spat, half-amused. Optimus stood before him, staring at his blurred reflection in the silver metal. "A moth drawn to a flame. You know that saying, right? Humans came up with it. Such fun idioms they have."

Just as before, Optimus was quiet. He moved forward and stood between Starscream's legs. The Seeker studied his face, expression blank, or at least unreadable. He furrowed one sharp, thick brow and asked, voice dropping, "What will you do now, Prime? Have you decided to come to your senses?"

Optimus regarded him with a mixed look. Apologetic, almost, combined with something darker. Then, suddenly, the Autobot's arms moved around him. One at his waist, and Starscream gasped as a hand groped into the bottom of his right wing. He choked as fingers stroked and massaged. Kneading at every nuance of the appendage. It was almost done with expertise, as if this wasn't the first time Optimus had pleasured a flier.

Starscream swallowed a whimper and shuddered in the large arms. His fingers curled tightly around Optimus, legs locking the Autobot in place between them. Knees digging into hips, but not enough to hurt Optimus.

Optimus's fingers rubbed base to tip, first along the edges, then its thick length, to the top, repeating, repeating, repeating. Yet each touch, no matter how repetitive, felt new and Starscream was having a hard time keeping silent. His wings were flicking, the flaps creaking as they flattened or flipped forward.

Starscream stiffened then as a hand groped at his midsection. Easily found plating, pried, and it was Starscream who ultimately let it slip aside and expose empty sockets. Sensitive, empty sockets that Optimus's fingers were now digging into.

It was enough, just enough, and the Autobot nearly stopped everything he was doing in alarm.

Starscream... Starscream was _humming_. His entire body was vibrating with the combination of the heavy petting between wing and sockets. The humming seemed to be a result of those vibrations, combined with the soft sputters of his heel and shoulder thrusters. Starscream had seemed to have lost himself, however, acted as if he were as quiet as a lamb. The noises escaped from his throat, deep but pleasant. His claws click-claked against Optimus's armor as he pushed at his hand, practically _rutted_ against those fingers.

After a minute of drowning in the sensations, Starscream finally realized Optimus had slowed and opened his optics. Looked into the Autobot's eyes, a blend of emotions all over the damn spectrum. Then Optimus smiled and he leaned in, taking the surprised Seeker's lips into a heavy kiss. He exchanged hands; returned to prodding at the sockets, while the other tended the neglected left wing.

Still, Starscream hummed and he returned the feverish kiss, to the point of nipping and biting Optimus's lips.

Optimus's arms dropped to wrap up and behind the Seeker, pulling him forward. Their bodies crushed together. The humming vibrated against too-hot plating. It sent both their sparks spinning uncontrollably in their chambers. Yet neither would dare go beyond this--grinding, rutting, tearing fingers into each other with only the best of intentions.

Anything deeper was something shared between lovers, between partners who trusted each other with their lives.

A trust they would probably never share.

Starscream didn't know, nor really cared, if it was intentional or not, but now Optimus was humming. His engine, at least. His windshields were practically fogging up. It nearly overpowered the low growling hum of Starscream's chassis.

Didn't matter, the Autobot's fingers were currently digging into the back of his wings. That mattered, oh yes and Starscream leaned back into his hands, rubbing and rubbing and rubbing. All the while, holding and groping Optimus with just enough control so as not to tear away plating as he was usually accustomed to.

Optimus grit his teeth, hitting overload. Excess energy and sparks of electricity poured into Starscream's field. The Seeker nearly wailed and his backstrut tingled as his own climax washed violently through him, ignited by the Prime's.

When it was over, he fell forward, a sagging, shivering mess in the Autobot's hands. Optimus was breathing, heavy, cycling air. The room was too warm; it smelled of hot metal and burning rubber.

"Are you all right, Starscream?"

Starscream blinked tiredly. He lifted his heavy head, locked gazes with the Autobot. Prime smiled slightly and the Seeker's eye twitched. "Hnn," he growled and shoved Optimus back, sitting up. He was suddenly dizzy but settled quickly, gripping the edge of the berth until metal bent beneath tense fingers. 

Optimus brushed off his chest, his fans thrumming as his engines cooled down. 

"You," Starscream croaked, "and what do _you_ have to say for yourself?" He slapped the panel door on his midsection shut. "What excuse could you possibly have to explain your actions?"

Optimus was quiet a moment. He looked aside, browplates knit. When he looked back, he was smiling again. "I guess," he said, "a more hands-on examination was required as well as personally requested."

Starscream's optics lit up, blazing. "Ridiculous," he spat, quickly looking away from embarrassment and... maybe something more. 

Optimus's grin was tender and warm and, above all, it was sincere. 

"At least we know you're in fine health."


End file.
